Usagi - chan in Wonderland
by Gabiusa Kou
Summary: One shot: Usagi es una niña floja y convencional, hasta que un día llega al País de las Maravillas... ***Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi*** Adaptación de la obra de Lewis Carrol. Este OS participa en la actividad del día del niño del grupo Constelación estelar.


**Usagi – chan en Wonderland**

 _Acto I:_

Había una vez, en una ciudad del oriente, una niña rubia de ojos azules llamada Usagi. Ella era muy floja y comelona, no hacía la tarea y le gustaba mucho leer mangas y jugar videojuegos, pero aun así su mamá la mandaba a la escuela porque "era su única obligación".

Y así, Usagi – chan, como la llamaban sus amigos, se la pasaba intentando ser buena estudiante, aunque casi siempre la maestra la castigara por llegar tarde y se la pasara comiendo en horas antes del receso.

Un día, Usagi – chan decidió no entrar a clases porque tenía mucho sueño, así que se fue al árbol más alejado del patio de la preparatoria y decidió dormir un rato cuando, de pronto, saltó sobre su cabeza Luna, su gata guardiana.

\- ¡Ay! – gimió la rubia – Luna, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- No tengo tiempo, se me hace tarde – y la gatita siguió su camino

\- ¡Espera! – gritó la chica, poniéndose de pie - ¡Luna!

Al darse cuenta que su gata no le prestaba atención porque tenía que llegar a tiempo a algún sitio, tomó la decisión de seguirla.

La muchacha corrió y corrió hasta que encontró un hoyo sobre una pared, en el edificio más alejado de la escuela, y como era más bien curiosa y nada precavida, Usagi se introdujo en el hoyo.

La chiquilla comenzó a descender en caída libre, lo que hizo que comenzara a gritar mientras la falda escolar se elevaba sobre su cabeza.

Un sonido sordo se produjo después que la chica se estampara contra el duro piso de lo que creía el edificio, sin embargo, al incorporarse, se dio cuenta que estaba en medio de un gran salón con piso de cristal y paredes de estrella.

\- Este lugar me recuerda tanto a algo, pero no sé a qué – dijo, comenzando a caminar.

La rubia miraba a todos lados, observando todo a su alrededor hasta que se topó con una mesa donde había una estrella, la cual decía "pruébame".

\- ¿De cuándo acá las estrellas pueden comerse? – se preguntó, sin embargo, como era muy comelona, decidió probarla.

Al instante la chiquilla redujo su talla, lo que le causó una desesperación terrible, pues no tenía idea de cómo recuperar su tamaño normal, hasta que vio una pequeña puerta y decidió cruzarla.

Al abrirla descubrió un bello bosque con un sendero bien marcado, por lo que decidió caminar, tratando de encontrar a Luna y de paso, algo que la volviera a la normalidad.

Anduvo por varios instantes, los cuales le parecieron horas, cuando a lo lejos vio dos chicas acostadas sobre la hierba, acariciándose la una a la otra.

\- ¡Haruka! ¡Michiru! – gritó Usagi – chan acercándose a ellas.

Ambas muchachas se incorporaron, mirando fijamente a la chiquilla que se detuvo en seco al notar que estas no la reconocían.

\- ¿Quién eres y por qué nos llamas así? – preguntó la rubia

\- ¿Y por qué tienes ese tamaño tan pequeño? – preguntó la peliaguamarina.

\- ¿A caso no me recuerdan? Soy Usagi, llegué hasta aquí siguiendo a Luna y…

\- ¡Ah! – la interrumpió la rubia – eso tiene sentido. Luna siempre hace lo mismo

\- Y dinos – la peliaguamarina – se recostó en el pasto, juguetona - ¿por qué la has seguido?

\- Pues porque es mía y…

\- ¿Tuya? – ambas se sobresaltaron – Luna no es tuya, de hecho la Luna no es de nadie.

\- Pero yo hablo de la gata, no de…

\- Ah, la gata – la rubia cogió una brizna de pasto, dándosela amorosamente a su compañera - ¿tu que piensas Mich? ¿Crees que se le volvió a hacer tarde?

\- Seguramente Har, siempre se le hace tarde.

\- ¿Saben dónde puedo encontrarla? – preguntó un poco fastidiada la rubia de odangos, pues al parecer, su conversación no iba a ningún lado.

\- No, pero a lo mejor la Oruga te pueda ayudar – Har se recostó sobre un árbol

\- ¿La oruga? ¿Dónde…?

\- Sigue el camino de la derecha que va a la izquierda – le respondió Mich, recostándose sobre Har – y de paso tal vez pueda ayudare a recuperar tu tamaño.

\- Gracias – musitó la muchacha, y siguió su camino, dejando a ambas chicas dormidas contra el árbol

 _Acto II_

Después de mucho andar, la chica encontró sobre una seta gigante, a un muchacho de cabello castaño y largo, fumando una shisha.

\- ¿Taiki? – preguntó la muchacha, mientras se acercaba a él.

El chico aspiró profundamente, disfrutando como el humo inundaba sus pulmones, para luego sacarlo lentamente.

\- Soy la oruga – respondió, echándole el humo en la cara - ¿tu quién eres?

Usagi tosió un poco.

\- Bueno, a decir verdad, ya no se ni quien soy – respondió, manoteando para alejar el humo

\- Todos sabemos quiénes somos, ¿Cómo es posible que no sepas quién eres?

\- Mi nombre es Usagi, pero ésta no es mi estatura normal.

\- Entonces no puedes ser Usagi si no mides como Usagi.

\- Pero tengo la apariencia de una Usagi

\- No sé cómo sean las Usagis, nunca he visto alguna – el chico inhaló el humo y lo expulsó lentamente.

\- Pero yo soy una.

\- Hace un momento dijiste que no tenías la estatura normal de una Usagi, entonces, ¿Quién eres?

\- Me llamo Usagi, pero esta no es mi estatura normal – la chica estaba comenzando a fastidiarse.

\- No puedes ser Usagi si no tienes la estatura de una Usagi.

\- ¡No tengo la culpa de tener esta estatura tan baka! – la rubia ya se estaba hartando

La oruga se puso de pie, molesta

\- ¿Te has dado cuenta de mi estatura? – preguntó – Tienes la misma estatura que yo.

\- Discúlpame, solo quiero recuperar mi tamaño y encontrar a Luna.

La oruga saltó de la seta.

\- Esta seta es mágica. Si comes de un lado, aumentaras tu tamaño. Si comes del otro, lo disminuirás. Ahora, adiós.

\- ¡Espera! – la rubia llamó al muchacho, quien estaba perdiéndose entre la maleza - ¿dónde puedo encontrar a Luna?

\- Ve a casa de la Duquesa, tal vez ella pueda ayudarte – y desapareció del lugar.

Usagi estaba desesperada; no solo por tener un tamaño diminuto sino porque no sabía hacia qué camino se encontraba la casa de la Duquesa.

Soltó un resoplido y se acercó a la seta, cortando un trozo.

\- Tampoco me dijo qué lado me hace crecer – resopló – cortaré los dos y probaré.

La chiquilla comió de ambos pedazos, intercalándolos hasta obtener una altura considerada. Una vez lista, decidió seguir el camino que se encontraba justo detrás de la seta.

Anduvo un poco hasta que un delicioso aroma llegó hasta su nariz, y éste lo llevó a una linda cabaña en medio del bosque. Usagi – chan corrió hasta ella, abrió la puerta y se metió sin pedir permiso.

\- ¡Mako – chan! – gritó Usagi, al ver a la castaña chica con un bonito delantal rosa moviendo una sopa.

\- ¿Por qué me llamas así? – preguntó la chica consternada - ¿y por qué entraste a mi casa?

\- ¿Tu casa? Mako – chan, dime por favor qué está pasando. Me encontré con Haruka, Michiru, Taiki y ahora tu y nadie me reconoce, se llaman de forma muy rara y actúan extraño, ¿qué está pasando?

\- Tal vez, la rara y extraña aquí, eres tu – intervino una voz.

Usagi gritó cuado vio a un chico sobre la mesa de la cocina, con orejas y cola de gato.

\- ¡Seiya!

\- ¿A quién llamas Seiya? – el muchacho giró la cabeza con actitud felina – yo soy el Gato de Cheshire y tú, querido Odango, estas en Wonderland.

\- Querida, ¿puedes pasarme el pimentero? A esta sopa de cerdo le hace falta más pimienta.

\- ¿Tu quien se supone que eres? – preguntó la rubia, dándole el molino

\- Yo soy la Duquesa, y soy la dueña del Gato de Cheshire – la muchacha probó la sopa – bueno, ya está. Ahora me voy o llegaré tarde.

\- ¿Tu también? – preguntó Usagi, mientras veía como la chica se quitaba el delantal y salía de la cabaña.

\- Va al juego de criquet en el castillo de la Reina de Corazones – dijo el gato

\- ¿La Reina de Corazones? Puede que Luna esté también ahí.

\- ¿Para qué quieres a Luna? – preguntó el chico, lamiéndose una mano

\- Ella es mía

\- La Luna no es de nadie, y te sugiero que vayas mejor a casa de la Liebre de Marzo. Sus fiestas de té son increíbles.

Al decir esto, el chico se desvaneció, dejando solo su sonrisa flotando en el aire, y luego desapareció.

\- ¡Genial! – exclamó Usagi – chan con fastidio - ¡Esto es una locura! ¿Por qué demonios se me ocurrió seguirla en vez de esperarla en casa e interrogarla?

La rubia se dirigió hacia la puerta

\- Intentemos buscar a la Liebre de Marzo – dijo, y salió del lugar.

 _Acto III_

Usagi divisó a lo lejos una casita muy simpática, la cual tenía un bello jardín donde una chica y un chico tenían muchos pasteles, galletas y una humeante tetera.

Al parecer, el muchacho estaba enojado con la atolondrada chica que iba y venía a su alrededor, y al ir acercándose poco a poco, comprobó lo que ya se había imaginado.

\- ¡Minako! – exclamó la rubia de odangos, acercándose a la verja blanca que rodeaba el jardín.

Al escuchar a la recién llegada, la muchacha se volvió hacia ella. Llevaba un bonito y corto vestido multicolor, su tradicional lazo rojo y un pequeño sombrero a juego.

\- ¡Ah! – chilló la rubia – ¿por qué me llamas así? Bueno, eso no importa, ¡bienvenida!

\- ¿Tu eres la Liebre de Marzo? – preguntó Usagi

\- Por supuesto que no – la muchacha comenzó a reir – yo soy la Sombrera Loca – hizo una graciosa genuflexión – y él es mi amorcito, la Liebre de Marzo.

Usagi – chan giró el rostro para encarar al chico de largos cabellos platinados y orejas del mismo color, ojos verde esmeralda y gesto ceñudo, evidentemente harto por las locuras de la rubia sombrerera.

\- ¿¡Yaten!? ¿Tu eres la Liebre de Marzo?

\- No sé quién es Yaten – el chico rodó los ojos – pero yo soy la Liebre de Marzo

\- ¡Ven, vámos! – manoteó la sombrera – únete a nuestra fiesta de té. Estamos celebrando los No Cumpleaños.

\- ¿Los No Cumpleaños? – Usagi se instaló en una silla, mientras la Liebre le servía té y la sombrera le daba un pastelillo – no entiendo.

\- ¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños?

\- No. Hoy no es 30 de junio

\- Tampoco es mi cumpleaños, y de él tampoco es su cumpleaños, así que…

\- Feliz no cumpleaños – dijo la liebre, rodando los ojos.

\- ¡Si amorcito! – la rubia se acercó al platinado, rodeándole el cuello – feliz no cumpleaños.

\- Sombrerera, cálmate – el platinado trataba de zafarse de la muchacha – tenemos visitas

\- Ay pero yo te quiero.

Usagi miró divertida la escena, porque en la vida real, Yaten y Minako eran iguales, o por lo menos si es que había una vida real.

\- Oigan, ¿saben dónde puedo encontrar el castillo de la Reina de Corazones?

\- ¿Para qué quieres ir? – preguntó la liebre con desdén, mientras ponía un terrón de azúcar en su taza.

\- Te aconsejo que no vayas. Es muy gruñona y ahora está en su juego de criquet – la sombrera estaba realmente preocupada.

\- Quiero ir porque Seiya, es decir, el gato de Cheshire me ha dicho que ahí está Luna.

\- ¿Para qué quieres a Luna? – preguntó el platinado

Usagi resopló

\- Solo díganme donde está el castillo, por favor.

\- Está hacia allá – señaló la rubia – y apurate si es que quieres ir, porque la Reina odia la impuntualidad.

\- Gracias – exclamó la rubia de odangos, tomando una tostada en la boca y siguiendo el camino que la muchacha le había indicado.

Usagi – chan echó a andar en dirección al castillo de la Reina de Corazones cuando comenzó a escuchar unos gritos.

\- ¡Córtenle la cabeza!

\- ¡No! ¡Yo no hice nada!

\- ¡No me puedes ganar en mi propio juego!

La rubia corrió hasta el jardín de dónde provenía aquella discusión, topándose con una encolerizada y muy bien vestida Rei, una Makoto suplicante y Ami y Setsuna sujetándola.

\- Rei, ¿tu eres la Reina? – preguntó la rubia, interrumpiendo aquella discusión.

La pelinegra volteó con desdén.

\- Yo soy la Reina de Corazones, ¿y tu quien diablos eres?

\- Soy Usagi – chan.

\- Bien, encierren a la Duquesa. Ahora tu serás mi compañera de juego.

\- ¿Pero qué? Yo nunca…

En ese instante, una chiquilla parecida a Hotaru se acercó a ella, dándole un bastón negro mientras las guardias se llevaban a la Duquesa.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que juegue con el bastón de Tuxedo Mask?

\- Tu has lo que puedas o si no, te cortará la cabeza – escuchó una voz.

La muchacha alzó la mirada, topándose para su sorpresa con Luna, su gata.

\- ¿¡Luna!? Dime, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – la cuestionó.

Pero antes que pudiera contestarle, la pelinegra regresó a su encuentro.

\- Bien, comencemos el juego. ¡Luna!

\- Si, Majestad

\- Supervisa todo.

Y así, bajo la atenta mirada de la gatita, comenzaron a jugar.

Para Usagi era realmente difícil pegarle a la pelota con un bastón muy parecido al de Tuxedo Mask, pero hacía todo lo posible por seguirle el paso a la Reina, quien disfrutaba mucho en llevarle ventaja a la torpe chica.

De pronto, el Gato de Cheshire hizo acto de presencia.

\- Si le pegas de esa manera, jamás ganarás Odango.

\- No quiero ganarle, ¡déjame en paz!

\- Pero yo quiero que ganes.

Con un felino movimiento, el pelinegro se situó junto a la bola y le pegó con su cola, haciendo que Usagi tuviera un punto, cosa que no le gustó a la malhumorada reina.

\- ¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso? – demandó la pelinegra, encolerizada

\- Le juro que yo no fui Rei, digo, Majestad, fue el Gato de Cheshire.

\- ¿Cuál gato? – la mujer miró para todos lados – yo no veo ningún gato.

En ese instante, el chico felino apareció sobre la cabeza de la Reina de Corazones

\- ¡Ese! – señaló la rubia – ¡ahí está!

\- ¿Dónde? ¡Atrápenlo!

Las guardias se abalanzaron sobre la reina, pero el gato desapareció enseguida, por lo que a quien lastimaron fue a su soberana.

Encolerizada, la pelinegra mujer ordenó apresaran a Usagi – chan mientras ordenaba que le cortaran la cabeza por impertinente.

\- ¡No! ¡Suéltenme! Yo no hice nada. ¡Ayuda! – gritó desesperada la rubia

 _Acto IV_

\- ¡Ayuda, ayuda! – gritaba seminconsciente la rubia

\- Odango, Odango despierta. ¿Estás bien?

La rubia abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose en los brazos de Seiya mientras sus amigos y otros compañeros de la escuela la rodeaban.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza

Minako se agachó, evidentemente preocupada

\- Te golpearon con un balón de futbol mientras dormías bajo el árbol y quedaste inconsciente.

\- Entonces, ¿todo ha sido un sueño? ¿Tú no eres la sombrerera loca?

\- ¿La sombrerera? ¿De qué hablas Usagi?

\- ¡Rei quería cortarme la cabeza! – gritó alarmada la rubia.

\- Bueno, creo que el golpe fue más serio de lo que creí – dijo Yaten.

\- Luna, ¡Luna! ¿Dónde está Luna? ¿Sigue en el país de las maravillas?

Seiya la ayudó a incorporarse.

\- Vamos Odango, creo que te llevaré a la enfermería.

Usagi se dejó llevar por Seiya, mientras sus demás amigos la acompañaban, sin embargo, en la mente de la rubia aun rondaba la idea de si aquella visita al País de las Maravillas había sido solo un sueño o en verdad se trataba de un lugar al que Luna la había querido llevar.

* * *

Que tal Bombones!

Despues de mil siglos estoy de vuelta! En esta ocasión les traigo este OS de la dinámica del día del niño que hicimos en el grupo Cosntelación Estelar. Si, ya se, ya casi es un mes del 30 de abril pero como saben, mi vida privada me consume mucho.

Les doy disculpas si está medio cutre, pero creo estoy perdiendo práctica y ahorita traigo el modo zombie activado.

Los dejo y espero nos leamos pronto! Besos estelares! :*


End file.
